Tuesday Morning
by kr kill
Summary: songfic. rusen. Sequel of 'What you make me feel'. What will Sendoh and Rukawa do on the eve of Nov. 7 itself?


Tuesday Morning **Sequel of 'What you make me feel'**

**_A/N: _**This is an interesting song by Michelle Branch…and it got me thinking of a suitable rusen story before Nov. 7. At least I was able to find the copy of the song before sem break even ended…yep I kind of lost it…you know because of the vacation, no classes and stuff…ehehe…anyway here it is…please review and enjoy!!!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Slam Dunk, just the fic…

~*start*~

_/I remember stormy weather_

_The way the sky looks when it's cold/_

It's been months since that faithful day, such a meaningful season that came to pass strongly each single day.

"Akira?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh…ehehe…I guess your just irresistible…"

"Right…"

"Really…Kaede, I swear."

And they were satisfied in just watching the waves play around the rocks afar. They continued walking the sandy ground hand in hand.

_/And you were with me_

_Content with walking_

_So unaware of the world/_

"Akira…"

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me, right?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know…"

Sendoh looked worried at his lover.

"Kaede…don't say that. You scare me…"

"I'm sorry its just that I don't know what will happen if you leave me…"

"Sh…don't say that. Don't ever say that…I will be here for you, now and forever…"

A smile crept Sendoh's face. A sincere smile, only for Rukawa.

"I love you…Kaede…"

"Ah…I know."

Sendoh gave a small pout moments later, not hearing the words he wanted to hear.

"I love you too…" Rukawa said, chuckling after.

_/Please don't drive me home tonight_

_'Cause I don't wanna feel alone/_

The sun slowly disappeared from their view and the darkness covered the once bright day. The moon making it's grand entrance illuminating the sky with its magnificent color.

"Kaede…"

"Why?"

"Don't go home yet…" Sendoh said.

Rukawa looked at Sendoh wondering what he was planning. Raising his brow in confusion, he sighed instead.

"Akira…what are you planning?"

Sendoh suddenly turned chibi.

"Mou…I wasn't thinking of anything…"

"Yeah right…" Rukawa said, sighing again.

"I want to spend more time with you…" Sendoh suddenly said seriously.

_/Please don't drive me home tonight_

_'Cause I don't wanna go/_

Rukawa smiled lovingly at Sendoh.

"I want to wake up tomorrow by your side," Sendoh said.

"But you can do that anytime you want…"

"Kaede…tomorrow's special, you know."

"Yeah…"

"November 7…" They both said in unison.

Rukawa pulled Sendoh's hand towards his car.

_/Tuesday morning_

_In the dark_

_I was finding out_

_Who you were/_

"We're going home," Rukawa stated.

"Whe…"

"My house…" Rukawa interrupted.

Sendoh smiled, happily.

"Thank you…Kaede…"

And they drove back to Rukawa's district…Shohoku. In silence they understood each other, no words was needed…just the presence of the other.

They reached Rukawa's house in less than an hour.

"Akira…" Rukawa called ever so softly.

"We're home…"

He turned to see a sleeping figure of Sendoh and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

_/I took your picture_

_While you were sleeping_

_And then I paced around the room/_

Not bothering to wake Sendoh, he carried him to the living room and lay him at the sofa while he cooked them a special dinner at the eve of their anniversary.

Minutes later, Rukawa started poking Sendoh.

"Wake up, sleepyhead…"

And he poked and poked until he woke up.

"Aww…" Sendoh whined and opened one eye.

"Kaede…" He whined again.

"What?! You fell asleep, I carried you and you whine at me…" Rukawa said, acting annoyed and angry.

"Oh…" Sendoh said, finally taking in the view of Rukawa's living room.

"Oh?! Oh?! That's all…oh?!" Rukawa said.

Sendoh walked away; first he woke up in Rukawa's living room knowing he was carried, second he was disturbed and a fight was doing no good after all he felt embarrassed...

Rukawa tried hard not to chuckle so he just embraced Sendoh from behind earning a surprise yelp from his lover. That was when he could no longer control his chuckle and chuckled while leaning at Sendoh's back.

"You fell for it…" Rukawa whispered, still hugging Sendoh.

"Fell for what?"

_/If I had known then_

_That these things happen_

_Would they have happened with you?/_

"My little surprise…"

"Kaede…"

"C'mon lets eat dinner. I cooked them…"

"Kaede…why are you doing this…"

"To show you how much I love you…"

Sendoh smiled forgetting how embarrassed he felt minutes ago.

"But I already know that…"

"Yeah but…I know its not enough…"

"Kaede…I know you love me…you wouldn't be sacrificing everything if it weren't for me…"

"Easy for you to say, Akira. You're the only person I have, and I feel as if what I do will never be enough…"

"You don't have to prove anything…you already did during the storm in one of the Shohoku vs. Ryonan practice games…"

_/Please don't drive me home tonight_

_'Cause I don't wanna feel alone/_

The two lovers ate their dinner in peace, chatting about anything and everything.

"Can I also sleep here tomorrow?"

"Ah…anytime…Akira. Anything for you…"

And when they were finished eating, they decided watching a movie that was romantic and funny as well.

"Akira…choose from some of the movies I just bought while I fix this…"

"Ne…let me help you…"

"Akira…c'mon choose some nice movie there…"

"Hmph…awright!" Sendoh said.

_/Please don't drive me home tonight_

_'Cause I don't wanna go/_

And after fixing all the dishes and leftovers, they started watching the movie…

"Ne, Kaede…why'd you bought these tapes anyway?"

"To reminisce the months we've been together…"

"Why reminisce them alone when you could invite me…Kaede…"

"Well…I kind of forgot that part when we were walking by sea…"

"And why would you forget such and important thing…"

"Simple…I was with you 'ahou…"

"Oh right…" Sendoh said, laughing softly.

And after the movie, they went to Rukawa's room…to sleep…

"Good Night…Akira…"

"Good Night…Kaede…Love ya…"

"Ah…I know…I love you too…"

_/Tuesday morning_

_In the dark_

_I was finding out_

_Who I was/_

Sun entered the peaceful room where two young lovers slept peacefully together. November 7…such a wonderful day…the breeze was cool and Christmas season was round the corner.

A yawn was heard as the first of the two young men woke up. He pulled the other man closer to him and closed his eyes once again trying to sleep once again.

"Kaede…"

"Sorry, Akira. Did I wake you up?"

"Nope…"

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess so…"

"What do you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Anything…I like everything you cook…"

"Do'aho…"

"C'mon I want to watch you cook…Angel…"

"Angel?"

"Yeah…Happy Anniversary Angel…"

"Akira…"

And so they went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

_/And if you turned around to see me and I was gone_

_You should have looked outside your window_

_'Cause the sun was coming up/_

"Kaede…lets stay like this 'til the end of the day…"

"Ah…Happy Anniversary…Broomhead…"

Sendoh pouted in chibi form.

"No fair, Angel…" Sendoh whined.

"Hmph…serves you right…"

"Wai…Angel…" Sendoh whined again.

Rukawa then gave a hearty laugh as Sendoh pouted even more.

"You are so damn cute…"

"I'm not cute…you are…"

"I'm not cute either." Rukawa replied.

"Pretty then…" Sendoh said, smiling his 1000-megawatt smile.

"I'm not a girl…"

"Yeah…I know you're my Angel…"

_/Please don't drive me home tonight_

_'Cause I don't wanna feel alone/_

Rukawa gave a small smile reserved only for Sendoh.

"Can I have a kiss now, Akira?"

"Nope…not yet," Sendoh replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Nah…why not?" Rukawa asked as he pouted.

"Secret…"

"Then…" Rukawa cut his statement short.

Rukawa leaned in and kissed Sendoh. He locked his arms by Sendoh's waist as Sendoh encircled his around Rukawa's shoulder. And as soon as they were both breathless…Rukawa pulled away.

"Then…I have to steal them…" Rukawa whispered.

Sendoh's face flushed at the statement.

"When you're asleep, when you're watching, when your facing the other spot or anytime I feel like it…" Rukawa said.

And slowly he whispered once again, "Cause I'm going nowhere, I'll be right here beside you with each step that you make…I'll be here 'til we have live our last breathes…forever."

Sendoh smiled and leaned against Rukawa's inviting chest.

"Thank you, this is the best day of my life…everyday has become meaningful since you entered my life…" Sendoh said.

_/Tuesday morning_

_In the dark_

_We were finding out_

_Who we are_

Who we are/ 

"And it became more meaningful when that storm brought us together, right?" Rukawa asked.

Sendoh nodded.

"I don't know when we're ready for the next step but surely when we are, it will only be because I want to rediscover you…" Rukawa said.

"Now my Angel…let us…"

But Sendoh was never able to finish his sentence because Rukawa beat him through it by stealing another kiss.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, making Sendoh paralyzed by the feeling unable to break apart the stolen kiss. Rukawa was only glad to see Sendoh's reaction and he couldn't help but chuckle after he pulled away.

"Kaede…what was that for?"

"Nothing…it just felt right to kiss you at that moment…"

And so love was still in the air, even if the season of winter has come to a near. The once frozen heart exists no more just a fragile pair spending the rest of eternity together. Because there is no reason to be left out, to be alone and to die in suffering.

In a catastrophe they learned how to love and with it comes the power of courage to overcome their greatest fear…to finally LOVE. Because in love, one may hurt yet still it can bring joy and the wholeness of a being. It may be fragile but still it is life.

~*OwaRi*~

**_A/N:_** Yippee! I've finished my RuSen and I can't believe…it's so long. I think this has become my longest one-shot ever…and I have a feeling this is a total crap after all I just feel like writing a good 'ol senru/rusen fic…so Please review…

**_Note:_** November 7 is not really a Tuesday but I cannot change the lyrics of the song so just imagine that it will be Tuesday not Friday if you know what I mean…thank you…


End file.
